Somos Lo Unico Que Queda
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Spike y Ángel... Dos vampiros de cientos de años de existencia. Una historia de odios y de amor que trasciende el tiempo. Despues de la muerte de Buffy en la Quinta Temporada, ambos se reunen para revivir el tortuoso pasado que les une. Fic Spangel.
1. Uno

"**SOMOS LO UNICO QUE QUEDA"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: **Este fic transcurre después de la 5 temporada, en el preciso momento en que Buffy muere saltando al Portal dimensional abierto por Glory, la diosa infernal…

* * *

**SPIKE **

No lo podía creer. Es mas, se resistía a hacerlo.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se negaba a aceptar que aquella imagen fuera verdadera. Por un momento, le pareció estar viviendo en una pesadilla… Si, eso era. Una pesadilla. Todo acabaría como de costumbre… se despertaría en el interior de su cripta, con el torso desnudo, recostado sobre el piso, con las botellas de ese viejo Ron ingles que tanto le gustaba y sus cigarrillos desparramados por el sucio suelo.

No, no podía aceptarlo. Jamás lo haría.

Sin embargo, la realidad lo abofeteaba con dureza, cruda y consistente. Ella, su Cazadora, el amor de su no-vida… yacía tirada delante de él, entre esos hierros retorcidos… **MUERTA**.

**Muerta**. El peso de esto se le antojó terrible. Buffy estaba **MUERTA**. Luego de salvar al mundo… de cerrar ese portal dimensional, su cuerpo se precipitó al piso totalmente fulminado por la descarga. **ESTABA MUERTA… completamente muerta**.

No lo resistió más. Se acercó a ella y la observó. Era una burlesca ironía… su aspecto, lejos de parecer el de una mujer que había muerto trágicamente, estaba como apacible, calmado. Sus ojos, cerrados, y sus manos, extendidas a los costados de su cuerpo, como formando una cruz…

El dolor se juntaba en su pecho. Por un momento, el vampiro se sintió como una estatua de mármol. Le era imposible articular alguna palabra, decir algo, siquiera. La lengua se le había vuelto pesada… podía oír cerca suyo los gritos, los llantos de sus amigos que concurrían al lugar, que se acercaban a ver aquella escena infernal, de pesadilla. Casi como resistiéndose, los observó a todos y a cada uno… miró sus reacciones.

Xander no lo podía creer. Sosteniendo a una Anya un poco herida, el muchacho gemía y lloraba de desesperación. A un par de pasos, Willow hacia lo propio con Tara, ambas consternadas; Giles, en tanto, permanecía serio e inexpresivo, casi como él mismo… y mucho mas atrás… estaba ella…

Ella... El vivo reflejo de su hermana, la causa por la que aquel drama terminó en tragedia… Dawn.

La niña miraba hacia el cuerpo de su hermana muerta con los ojos bien abiertos. Lloraba… lloraba sin consuelo.

Muerta, muerta… eso era lo que su mente le repetía una y otra y otra vez. **ESTABA MUERTA**.

-No…- fueron las primeras palabras que emergieron de su boca- No… ¡Noooooooooooo!

El grito salio de su interior. Un grito terrible, lastimero. Se encontró a si mismo cayendo al piso, aferrándose a ese cadáver inerte, a ese bello cuerpo sin alma… se vio como en sueños llorando, dejando que el río de lagrimas brotara de su ser, mientras lo levantaba y acunaba, como si eso le fuera a devolver la vitalidad.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó, al cielo (el cual, estaba a solo un par de pasos a convertirse en un cielo de la mañana, dejando a la noche de lado)- **¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡MIERDA!**

-Debemos aceptar la realidad, Spike- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas- Ha muerto.

Se volteó para ver, los dientes apretados. Giles… Giles y su frialdad inglesa, la misma que él solía tener antes…

No sabia como aquél sujeto podía estar tan… tan frío en ese momento. Su rostro era una mascara inmutable, sus ojos, comúnmente vivaces, no se movían detrás de esos lentes de montura metálica que tenia. Por un momento, el vampiro sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de matarlo, por haber dicho aquello… ¡Si no fuera por ese recontra-maldito chip!

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, Giles?- exclamó, indignado- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad- sentencio el Vigilante, serio, siempre serio- Ha muerto.

Escuchó como Dawn lloraba, mucho más fuerte. La niña se dejo caer hasta el suelo y allí permaneció, meciéndose sin consuelo, arrasada de dolor. Willow y Tara corrieron a asistirla, pero era inútil… nada de lo que le dijeran le devolvería la paz.

Había perdido a su hermana, a la única persona que la amaba… como él.

Se aferró más a ese cuerpo inerme. La abrazó con todas sus sobrenaturales fuerzas, dejando que aquellas lagrimas, espesas y calidas, resbalaran por su piel fría y se derramaran sobre el cabello dorado de su amada.

No señor. No iba a aceptarlo… ni por un momento.

Su Cazadora no. No señor… _**¡ELLA NO SE PODIA MORIR!**_ No podía dejarlo, simplemente allí, solo… no.

-Quizás todavía podamos…- murmuró y la depositó rápidamente en el piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, procedido hacerle respiración boca a boca. Aspiró el oxigeno y se lo insuflamó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces… sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¡Dios, Dios, Dios!- escuchó decir a Xander, cerca.

"_¡Vamos, nena! Eres fuerte… ¡No puedes dejar de pelear! Estés donde estés, ¡tienes que volver!"_, pensaba, mientras aspiraba una vez mas y luego, insuflaba el aire en ella.

-Spike…- dijo Giles. No le prestó atención.

Como la respiración boca a boca no funcionaba, pasó al masaje cardiaco. Una, dos, tres…

-Spike- otra vez Giles. No le presto atención…

-Vamos, nena- dijo, masajeando y dando golpes en su pecho- ¡Vamos, reacciona!

-¡Spike!

-¡Déjame en paz, Giles!- gritó, llorando y muy enojado. Siguió masajeándola, golpeando a su pecho, sin obtener resultados.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Se volvió, listo para cambiar su rostro por el de vampiro y atacar, pero entonces, observó por primera vez que Giles se había quitado los lentes y también lloraba.

-Basta, Spike- le dijo- Es inútil… se ha ido.

El peso de las palabras era enorme. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas se volvieron hacia su amada y la observaron largo y tendido. Era verdad… ahora si tendría que aceptarlo.

Estaba muerta y no volvería.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, abatido. Todo le daba vueltas. De repente, sintió un extraño escozor en su cuerpo, como un hormigueo…

-El Sol- dijo Giles, devolviéndolo a la realidad- Esta amaneciendo.

Era verdad. Lentamente, las estrellas desaparecían y el astro rey salía por el horizonte. Todavía no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para desintegrar su cuerpo, pero el vampiro sabia que si se quedaba más tiempo, seria su final.

Un instinto sobrehumano le decía que debía irse, buscar refugio en las sombras, en las tinieblas, pero… ¿Realmente lo haría?

**Ella estaba muerta**. Ella, el único sentido de su vida… ¿Para que seguir adelante, ahora? ¿Para vivir otros cientos de años más vacío, estéril? No tenia motivos para continuar en ese sufrimiento, es mas, no quería.

Solo tenia que esperar hasta que el sol saliera con fuerza y luego… luego, ardería y todo acabaría. Se acallarían las voces, el sufrimiento y todo seria silencio, quietud y olvido.

-Spike, tienes que irte- le recordó Giles- El Sol…

-¡Me importa un cuerno el sol! ¡No me pienso mover de aquí!- exclamó, tratando en vano de contener el llanto- Se acabó… ¡Estoy cansado! Ya no puedo mas… no sin ella- murmuró, mirándola.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que el sol venga? ¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Suicidio?

-¿Qué diablos sabes tú de todo esto?- dijo al Vigilante, furioso- ¿Qué diablos entiendes tú de amor? Déjame…váyanse todos y déjenme con ella. Pienso morir aquí, a su lado…

-¿Y Dawn? ¿Qué hay de ella?

-¿Qué?

Aquella pregunta de Giles lo descolocó. Miró a la niña, que seguía llorando abrazada por Tara y Will.

-¡Ella te necesita, tonto! ¿No fue eso lo que le prometiste a Buffy? ¿Qué la cuidarías?

-Ella no me necesita, Giles- replicó, dolido- Te tiene a ti, a Willow, a Xander…

-¡Y te tiene a ti también!- exclamó el Vigilante- Nosotros solo somos simples humanos… Si las Fuerzas del Mal la amenazan de nuevo… ¿Quién la va a proteger? **Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, Spike**. Eres el único que puede protegerla de verdad… ¡No puedes simplemente dejarla, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo por ella, por Buffy!

Aquella palabras llegaron muy hondo de su ser. Se quedo pensativo, silencioso, mirando a cada rato a su amada muerta, mientras en el horizonte, el sol se asomaba más y más, con más fuerza a cada rato…

-Tienes que seguir adelante… por Dawn.

Era extraño que Giles dijera eso, que le diera tanta confianza a él, pero tenia razón. Dawn… él le había prometido a Buffy una vez que si algo malo le pasaba a ella, la cuidaría, se haría cargo de ella.

Se puso de pie. Respiró una amplia bocanada de aire y se alejó de aquel escenario de pesadilla. Se acercó a la niña y las dos brujas, al verlo, se apartaron, dejándolo abrazar a la pequeña.

Ella no se opuso. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y ambos lloraron. Desconsolados, doloridos, con esa furia gritándoles en su interior… Lloraron.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Dawnie- se encontró diciéndole al oído a la niña, de modo que ninguno de sus amigos lo oyeran- Tienes que sobreponerte.

Esas palabras (sus palabras) le sonaron huecas, mas, era justo lo que la niña necesitaba. ¿Qué iba a decirle, sino? ¿Qué por más que patalee y llore, nunca volvería a ver a su hermana?

-Tienes que seguir adelante- repitió mecánicamente- Todos tenemos que seguir adelante… por ella.

La besó tiernamente en la mejilla. La niña lo miró, con los ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas derramada.

-Yo voy a cuidarte… pero ahora… me tengo que ir.

-¿Volverás?- le preguntó. Una voz dulce, trémula, desesperada- ¿No me dejaras, no?

-Volveré. Te lo prometo… pero ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo que… el sol…

No pudo seguir. Nuevamente volvió a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Buffy y le echó una última mirada.

-¿Te encargaras de ella?- le pregunto a Giles, refiriéndose al cuerpo de su amada.

El ingles asintió. El vampiro se agachó y depositó un suave y tierno beso en su boca… aquella boca que siempre deseo para sí mismo.

Luego, se fue. Salio de aquella obra en construcción lo mas veloz que pudo, el viento agitándole la cara, las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas… Corrió como nunca lo hizo, hasta llegar a una tapa de cloaca y levantándola fuertemente, se arrojó en su interior, cayendo en un oscuro y maloliente túnel apestado de ratas y aguas servidas.

Allí se quedo, mientras el sol inundaba el exterior. Allí, solitario, en mitad de la penumbra, lloró lo más fuerte que pudo y gritó hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Dio sendos golpes de puño a las paredes y transfiguró su cara por la de vampiro mientras hacia todo aquello.

A la final, se quedo exhausto y revirtiendo su rostro por el humano de nuevo, se relajó y se dejó caer en un profundo sopor que duraría un largo rato.

* * *

**ÁNGEL**

El teléfono todavía estaba colocado sobre su oreja izquierda. Su vista se mantenía levantada, clavada a la pared contigua, donde un par de cuadros se hallaban colgados.

Cerca, Cordelia lo miraba, expectante. Detrás de ella y en la puerta de la oficina, Wesley y Gunn también esperaban que dijera algo.

Pero no podía. Las palabras se negaban a brotar de su garganta.

Hacia medio rato que se había enterado de la noticia. El teléfono sonando, él yendo atender, mientras se reía de una broma que Gunn le había hecho a Wes y luego… Luego, escuchó la voz temblorosa de Willow, del otro lado de la línea. Un tono como ese indicaba que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Will?- preguntó, con un secreto miedo- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Ángel… ella… ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar, pero la voz de la muchacha pelirroja tembló del otro lado y se cortó por un mar de llantos.

Otra voz, más varonil y decidida ocupó su lugar. Era Giles. Carraspeó un momento antes de hablar y cuando lo hizo, mantuvo la calma (una calma tan antinatural que al vampiro con alma se le antojo ficticia).

-Ángel… Buffy ha muerto.

Fue como si le dieran un golpe en el estomago, **un gran golpe**.

Giles siguió hablando, pero ya no lo escuchaba. A pesar de que le explicó como fue, él ya no lo oía. Su consternación se le reflejó tanto en su cara, que sus amigos lo vieron y se acercaron muy preocupados.

-¿Ángel? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Cordy.

No respondió. Giles había cortado hace rato pero él todavía seguía con el auricular del teléfono pegado a la oreja, mirando al vacío.

-¡Ángel!- exclamó Cordy, chasqueando sus dedos delante de él.

-Ha muerto- sentencio, colgando al fin- Ha muerto.

-¿Quién murió?- el tono de la voz de Cordy se volvió muy, muy preocupado. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de quien había fallecido y se quedo abrumada.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme que pasó?- interrumpió Gunn, impaciente- ¿Quién se murió?

-Buffy- dijo Wesley, entendiendo también- Dios… Lo siento mucho, Ángel.

Dolor. El alma de Ángel le dolía tanto. Asintió sin fuerzas ni ganas y se desplomó en su silla, hundiendo la cara entre las manos y apoyándose en su escritorio.

-Déjenme solo- pidió- Necesito estar solo.

-Ángel…- Cordy iba a continuar hablando, pero Wes la sostuvo del hombro y con la mirada les indicó a Gunn y a ella que era necesario dejarlo solo… al menos, de momento.

El trío se retiró y cerraron la puerta.

Una vez que se quedo solo, suspiró… y lloró.

Fue un llanto de un dolor enorme, infinito. Un llanto que expresaba todo el pesar y el sufrimiento por la perdida reciente.

Sabía que algo así pasaría algún día. Sabía que al fin de cuentas, Buffy moriría… Como la Cazadora, estaba destinada a morir de antemano para que en el futuro, surja otra. Lo sabia, si…

**Pero maldecía aquello**. Lo maldecía desde el fondo de esa alma humana que tenia y que lo hacia diferente a todos los demás vampiros.

Él se había alejado de ella para evitar que por su culpa, sufriera. Sin embargo, no había podido escapar al destino y ahora… ahora estaba muerta.

-Oh, Buffy- murmuró y otra vez enterró la cara entre sus manos- ¿Por qué?

Inmediatamente sintió una rabia enorme, grandisima. ¿Por qué ella? ¡Justo ella, que había hecho todo por este mundo, un mundo que realmente, no valía ni siquiera la pena! _**¿Por qué? **_

En su interior, Ángel maldecía a _"Los Poderes Que Son"._ ¡Ellos eran los responsables de todo ese sufrimiento! ¡Ellos, que nunca levantaban un dedo para salvar a nadie de este mundo ni para ayudar! ¡Ellos, que siempre estaban allá arriba, en alguna parte, mirándolos a todos y riéndose, burlándose de su impotencia para pelear por causas vacías y sin sentido!

Rugiendo de ira, se puso de pie y revoleó una lámpara contra una ventana. El vidrio se rompió y el sol (el sol del día) entró intempestivamente en el cuarto, dando de lleno sobre él.

Gritó de dolor cuando comenzó a quemarse y corrió hacia la salida de la oficina. Sus amigos lo esperaban del otro lado de la puerta y se quedaron helados al verlo entrar humeando y cerrándola fuertemente.

-¿Ángel?- preguntó Cordy, sorprendida.

-Estoy bien- respondió, respirando agitadamente- Tengo que irme…

-¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿Adonde?

-Tengo que ir a Sunnydale… Tengo que… verla con mis propios ojos.

-¿Seria lo mejor?- inquirió Wes, preocupado.

-No me importa. Tengo que ir…

Ignorando sus heridas, caminó hacia un perchero y tomó su clásica gabardina oscura.

-Vamos contigo- Cordy tomaba ya un bolso y se preparaba para salir, pero él la detuvo en seco.

-No. Voy solo… ustedes mejor se quedan.

-Ángel…

-¡Necesito ir solo, Cordy!- gritó- Por favor…

Cordy asintió de mala gana. Él reconoció que estaba siendo muy duro con ellos, sus amigos, y suspiró antes de continuar hablando, mas tranquilo…

-Chicos, lo siento… Yo… Necesito ir a verla yo solo- se justificó- Por favor… es algo que tengo que realmente hacer…

-Te entendemos, Ángel. Cuídate- dijo Wes.

-Gunn, ¿todavía tienes a tu disposición ese coche negro con vidrios polarizados?- preguntó- Creo que lo voy a necesitar…

* * *

**SPIKE**

Volvió a la casa Summers luego de un buen rato.

Moviéndose por las cloacas, arrastrando los pies por el agua servida y podrida, sin interés por como se veía ahora, llegó a la vivienda y entró en ella a través de una tapa de alcantarilla que había en el sótano, eludiendo así a los rayos solares.

La casa lo recibió callada, silenciosa. No había nadie. Era seguro que Giles y el resto se estarían ocupando del cuerpo de su amiga, llevándolo a un hospital o a alguna casa velatoria o algo así.

Esas cosas no le importaban. Lo que si le importaba era que el dolor de la perdida todavía seguía latente en él.

Muerta. No lo podía creer.

Caminó lentamente por el living de la vivienda. Se detuvo delante de una pared y una mesita llena de cuadros y porta-retratos de la Cazadora, su madre y su hermana. Sintiendo las lágrimas una vez mas en sus ojos, tomó una de aquellas fotos (una de Buffy) y se la apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- murmuró- ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste a mí?

Se desplomó sobre un sillón. Miró a esa foto y por un momento, creyó que la imagen congelada de la muchacha rubia, sonriente, se había movido. Claro que aquello era falso… una ilusión óptica.

Otra vez apretó la foto contra su pecho. Lloró, pero esta vez en silencio…

La casa permanecía igual de inmutable. Cerca, en una pared, un reloj contaba las horas. Era de mañana, todavía, cerca del mediodía… de un día que seria demasiado largo para soportarlo.

Se puso de pie. Siempre con el porta-retrato en la mano, caminó hacia la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de cerveza bien helada. La destapó y se bebió un largo, largo trago de aquel liquido.

Aquello no era como la sangre… La sangre lo vivificaba y mas, la sangre de un ser vivo… Aquel liquido apenas podía calmar sus ansias.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Entró en el cuarto de Buffy y observó todo detenidamente.

Finalmente, se arrojó sin fuerzas sobre la gran cama de su amada, abrazando aquellas sabanas que todavía conservaban su perfume… que todavía olían a ella, a su esencia.

-Te extraño- murmuró a la foto.

De repente, su mirada se volvió hacia un gran crucifijo colocado en una pared. Frunció el ceño, pero luego... luego, suspiró y llorando, se arrastro hacia él.

-¿Dios?- preguntó, mirando al crucifijo. En su interior, la esencia demoníaca que corría por sus venas se inquietó, se resistió y casi lo hace huir de allí. La sola visión de un crucifijo era una tortura indecible para un vampiro, puesto que era el representante de un Poder Superior, pero se decidido a luchar contra eso y quedarse allí- ¿Dios? Soy yo… Spike… Sé que… nunca hemos hablado… Sé que… que… soy una abominación ante tus ojos…

Se le quebró la voz. Tuvo otro acceso de llanto.

-¿Dios, por qué?- preguntó, apoyando su mano sobre la cruz. Inmediatamente, la piel sobrehumana siseo, quemándose y provocándole un leve dolor- ¿Por qué te la llevaste? **No es justo**. ¡Ella era buena! Una de las personas más buenas y dignas que conocí… ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí en su lugar? ¡Yo no valgo nada! Soy un demonio y mi lugar esta en el Infierno… pero ella no se merecía esto. **¿Por qué te la llevaste?**

Otra vez la furia. Sacó la cruz y la tiró a un costado.

Se precipitó en la cama y continuo llorando, sin poderse detener.

* * *

**ÁNGEL**

Llegó cerca de después del mediodía.

El coche negro, con vidrios polarizados le había protegido del paso directo de la luz solar. Se detuvo delante de la casa de Buffy y la observó largamente antes de decidirse a hacer algo.

Frunció el ceño y se bajó. Antes de hacerlo, se colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo. Corrió como pudo y una vez que llegó a la puerta de entrada, la encontró abierta.

Como podía pasar a la casa (después de que el dueño de una vivienda moría, los vampiros podían penetrar en ella sin ser invitados) entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Luego, se sacó la manta y suspiró largamente, observándolo todo.

El lugar era silencioso. No había nadie.

Caminó hacia el living. Todo estaba en su lugar, como lo recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… desde la época en la que todavía estaba en Sunnydale y Buffy y él se amaban.

¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Era realmente por miedo a hacerle daño? ¿A que por su culpa, sufriera?

Algo de eso era cierto, pero la verdad era que… **Ángel había tenido miedo**.

¿Cuántos años podrían haber durado? ¿Cinco, diez, quince? ¿Y luego? Él no envejecía, pero ella seguro que si lo haría… eso si no contábamos con cosas como estas… Ella era la Cazadora y sí o sí tenia que morir, para pasar su poder a la próxima.

Ese miedo, el miedo de que este momento llegara… eso lo impulso a alejarse.

Si, era un cobarde y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Un ruido desvió la cadena de sus pensamientos. Un ruido arriba, en el piso superior. ¿Seria posible que tal vez…?

Sigilosamente, se dirigió en esa dirección. Subió las escaleras y volvió a oír el ruido, más fuerte, más claro…

…Era un llanto… el llanto de un hombre…

Cuando llegó a la entrada del cuarto de Buffy, se quedo pasmado de ver a Spike recostado sobre su cama. Estaba allí, llorando, apretado contra una almohada, sosteniendo un porta-retrato de la Cazavampiros y con una botella de cerveza semi-vacía tirada a un costado.

-¿Por qué?- gritaba, apretada la cara contra la almohada- ¡No es justo!

Sintió rabia. ¿Qué diablos hacia Spike allí? ¿Por qué lloraba por ella? ¿Qué derecho tenia a llorarla?

-¿Se puede saber que cuernos haces aquí?- preguntó.

El rubio vampiro se dio vuelta y lo miró. Cruzaron una larga mirada en el más completo silencio y luego, Spike se rió. Su clásica carcajada de burla y de ironía… Ángel sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

-Bueno, miren que tenemos aquí- dijo- El superhéroe en persona. ¿Te dejaron venir de L.A? ¿Te acordaste de tu viejo amor?

-¡Respondeme a la pregunta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? ¿Desde cuando te ha importado ella, eh?- exclamó y se puso de pie, medio tambaleándose mareado por el alcohol consumido- ¡No me vengas aquí a hacerme el papel del novio celoso! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con lo que pasó como para que vengas a echarme en cara que no tengo derecho a amarla, porque el único que no tiene derecho a opinar siquiera, eres tú! ¡Tú, que la dejaste cuando más te necesitó!

Spike había levantado mucho la voz y agitaba un dedo delante de él.

-¿Qué?- Ángel estaba confundido, pero mas por esas palabras de quien tenia delante- ¿Amarla? ¿Tú la amabas? ¿De que diablos hablas?

Spike se quedo mudo. El alcohol lo había soltado y mucho. Otra vez reía… una risa seca, amarga.

-Bueno, ya tienes la novedad, tonto- dijo- Felicidades. Si, estoy enamorado de ella… la amo con locura.

Silencio. Pesado, casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Estas loco- le dijo, riéndose amargamente.

-No- replicó él, serio- No estoy loco.

-Estas borracho, entonces- movió negativamente la cabeza- ¡Eso es!

-¡No estoy borracho!- exclamó y lo tomó por las solapas de su traje, sacudiéndolo- ¡La amo! ¡Me enamore de ella! ¿Tan difícil es de creerlo?

-¡No puedes amarla! No tienes derecho- sentencio, impaciente. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Buffy?

-Mira quien habla de derechos- Spike se rió de nuevo- El vampiro con alma… el superhéroe. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? **¡La abandonaste, hermano!** Ella te necesitaba y la dejaste… escondiste la cabeza como un Avestruz y te fuiste a la Gran Ciudad. ¡Yo tengo más derechos de hablar sobre ella que tú!

"¿Y ahora, me vienes con que no tengo derecho de amarla, de decir estas cosas? ¡Despierta! La realidad es que la amo… y ahora, ella murió… murió para sacrificarse por un mundo de mierda que ni vale la pena… Murió y me dejo… **nos dejo**…"

Silencio… Silencio y más silencio.

Ahora, el llanto era compartido. Spike lloraba, desplomándose en la cama y enterrando su cara entre sus manos, mientras que Ángel permanecía de pie.

-¿Es que siempre vamos a pelear?- pregunto el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Siempre va a ser así?

No respondió. Ángel permaneció mudo, mirando al crucifijo que Spike había tirado momentos antes en el piso.

-¿Siempre vamos a ser así? ¿Los eternos rivales?

-El que me odia, era tú, no yo- replicó él.

-Yo no te oído, tonto- dijo y manoteó la botella semi-vacía de cerveza, para tomar un trago- En realidad, lo único que no soporto de ti es esa soberbia tuya… pero no te confundas… no te odio.

Palabras sinceras. Ángel podía ver que eran realmente sinceras… Pero también podía ver que Spike estaba mas borracho que nunca…

-¿Te das cuenta?- preguntó el rubio, llorando- Somos lo único que queda…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Somos lo único que queda, tonto- dio otro sorbo a la botella- Ella se fue y nos quedamos solos… somos los únicos que quedan… **Soy lo único que te queda**…

Ángel enarcó una ceja.

-Spike, deja de beber ya que estas diciendo estupideces…

Pero por un momento, solo un momento de todo ese dolor que él también sentía, Ángel supo que esto era verdad. **Spike era el único que quedaba**. Los años siempre habían pasado, imperturbables para ambos, y siempre habían prevalecido… mientras todos a su alrededor, mortales, sucumbían.

En la eternidad a la que estaba condenados, solamente se tenían el uno al otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te perturba este pensamiento, tonto?- le preguntó el rubio, dando otro trago a la cerveza- ¿Sonó medio de marica, no?

-La verdad es que…

-¿Y que importa?- siguió diciendo Spike, mas para sí mismo que para Ángel- Algo es seguro… No soy un marica, no señor…

Se puso de pie y trastabilló. El alcohol lo había mareado totalmente. Era una figura patética, ahí, desecho por la perdida reciente.

Ángel sintió lastima por él… dolor, ya que a pesar de que eran rivales (una rivalidad que en el fondo, no entendía por que) lo compendia perfectamente. En cierta forma, era verdad…

…**Lo único que quedaba era ambos… **

Spike intentó dar un paso y empezaba a desplomarse en el piso. Ángel se adelantó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Me salvaste de caer- murmuro, cerca de su rostro. Olor a alcohol, a cerveza, salio de su boca.

-Estas borracho, Spike… Vamos, te llevo abajo, al sillón.

-No, no… quiero quedarme aquí, con ella- dijo y señalo al porta-retrato de Buffy.

-Te hace mal estar aquí. Vamos, déjame que te ayude…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser superhéroe por una vez?

Silencio. Los dos vampiro se miraron a los ojos. Ángel se quedo confundido. Spike lo miraba de cierta manera, a pesar de que estaba borracho.

-Besame- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-En la boca… besame.

-¿Estas loco o que?- dijo, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa- Vamos, Spike, creo que mejor te das una ducha…

Pero el rubio no se detuvo. Mientras Ángel intentaba hacerlo caminar, apoyó sus labios con los suyos en un beso húmedo y pasional… un beso largo y prolongado.

* * *

**SPIKE **

¿Qué demonios hacia?

De repente, se encontraba con la boca pegada a la de Ángel, su lengua hurgando la de su compañero y rival, con determinación, con fuerza, furia y rabia.

"_No soy un marica, no señor"_, dijo hacia un rato.

Sin embargo… sin embargo, sentía deseos de hacer aquello. Tal vez era culpa del alcohol, que se le subió a la cabeza rápidamente… o tal vez… sencillamente, tenia deseos de hacerlo.

El hecho es que su boca permanecía pegada a la de Ángel, y su compañero estaba tan sorprendido de aquello que no atinó a moverse, siquiera.

Se había convertido en una estatua imperturbable, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Spike se separó de él finalmente y lo miró. Todo le daba vueltas, pero no estaba tan incoherente como debería estarlo alguien que realmente estuviera borracho.

-Dios santo- murmuró- Yo…Lo siento.

-N-No, esta bien… Es decir…- Ángel tartamudeaba.

-Llevame a la ducha, por favor. No doy mas- dijo suspirando- Apesto y no quiero que los demás me vean así… no quiero despedirla de esta forma.

Ángel asintió y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el baño. No dijo ni una palabra referente a lo que paso en ningún momento.

Spike se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro y tomó un amplia bocanada de oxigeno. Luego, le indicó a su compañero que lo ayudara a desvestirse…

-No pensaras que me voy a duchar vestido, ¿no?- preguntó irónicamente al ver que Ángel no se movía para nada, para ayudarlo.

-Si… claro.

Lentamente, el vampiro con alma ayudó a su compañero a sacarse la ropa. Ángel actuaba en todo momento como un autómata. Finalmente, cuando el rubio quedo desnudo, debió ayudarlo a recostarse n el interior de la bañera y luego, abrir la llave de la ducha.

El agua calida cayo hacia ese cuerpo pálido y bien proporcionado. Ángel se quedo como tonto por un segundo mirándolo, hasta que Spike decidió volver a hablarle…

-Dios mío- dijo- Soy un idiota.

Su compañero asintió sin ganas. A continuación, procedió a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro que Spike ocupara antes, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sobre lo que pasó… Yo… lo siento- murmuró.

-Esta bien- dijo Ángel, sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro- El alcohol…

-No… no fue el alcohol, Liam, y lo sabes… No es la primera vez que pasa esto, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó, tímidamente.

Ángel se quedo pasmado. Por un lado, porque Spike lo había llamado con su verdadero nombre de mortal, un nombre que hacia años no usaba… hacia cientos de años…

Por otro lado… porque ya recordaba a que se refería con eso de que no era la primera vez…

-Eso… pasó hace cientos de años, William.

Spike se sobresalto. Su viejo nombre de mortal… Sonrió para sus adentros. Bueno, maldita sea, después de todo… ¿No fue él el que abrió la lata llena de gusanos y los dejo salir?

Como una bomba que explotase, los recuerdos los invadieron a ambos. Cientos de años de existencia oscura y perversa, como vampiros, se abrieron y desplegaron ante ellos, con fuerza…

…Y ambos recordaron aquel acontecimiento en concreto…


	2. Dos

**WILLIAM** (hace algunos cientos de años)

Aquellos marineros habían estado exquisitos.

Luego de matarlos, William, el Sangriento, el Terror del Viejo Mundo, echó sus cuerpos inermes al río, para después, revertir su cara vampirica por la humana y limpiarse con un pañuelo de seda la boca de los rastros de sangre recientemente consumida.

Se había sentido bien aquello. Había entrado antes a una taberna, en donde los encontró y merced a fastidiarlos, consiguió lo que quería, que era hacerlos salir hacia la zona del puerto para, acto seguido, alimentarse (previamente, darles un par de puñetazos).

Amaba todo eso. Desde que Drusilla lo había convertido en aquel oscuro demonio nocturno, William disfrutó de muchas cosas que jamás podría haber soñado, como mortal, siquiera.

Pero ya se hacía tarde. Tenia que regresar a la guarida. Dru estaba allí, en compañía de ese idiota de Ángelus. Aquel pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo para nada, por cierto… Darla se encontraba fuera, en algún lugar lejano, de caza, y Dru estaba sola, sin vigilancia y a entera disposición de ese petulante.

William empezó a caminar rápidamente por las adoquinadas calles solitarias de Londres. Había algo de niebla y el clima era terrorífico para salir a pasear, pero él era un vampiro, ¿no? **Se suponía que él era el Terror en persona… **

Se distrajo un breve instante para mirarse en el vidrio de una tienda cerrada. Contrario a lo que se creía, los vampiro si se reflejaban en los espejos y vidrios…

Un muchacho apuesto, de cabellos largos y de un color que oscilaba entre el castaño y el rubio le devolvía la mirada. Un muchacho con cara de soñador y vestido como todo un caballero.

Se rió para sus adentros al recordar la clase de tipo que era cuando vivía como humano y apuró el paso. Llegó a la guarida (una gran casa en una esquina) y entró. El silencio y la penumbra apenas débilmente iluminada por un par de velas lo recibieron.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba todo mundo?

Un murmullo cercano le llamó la atención. Venia de un dormitorio contiguo… el dormitorio de Ángelus.

Sin pedir permiso ni anunciarse, William entró en el dormitorio y se encontró con algo que le dejo la boca abierta de la sorpresa. _**Acostados en la gran cama y debajo de unas sabanas, Ángelus y Drusilla hacían el amor. **_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Ángelus, al verlo allí parado- Mi amor, creo que volvió tu novio.

Dru se rió, como una idiota, con su cabello revuelto y suelto, y sus ojos grandes y negros, expresivos, clavados en el recién llegado.

-Hola William… nos encuentras en un situación un poco… digamos que incomoda- Ángelus estaba disfrutando aquello.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

William se adelantó con la clara intención de golpear a Ángelus, pero el vampiro dio un salto en su dirección y mas rápido que él, le propino un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder y caer al piso.

-Lección numero uno, William… Yo soy el Maestro y tú, mi Discípulo- dijo, sonriente- Si quiero acostarme con Dru, lo hago, porque, al fin de cuentas… yo la hice, ¿recuerdas?

En la cama y desnuda, Dru rió otra vez. William levantó la mirada, una mirada llena de odio y rencor, hacia Ángelus, que vestido solamente con un par de pantalones y con su larga cabellera suelta sobre sus hombros, enarcaba una ceja burlándose de él.

-Vamos, tonto- le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- El suelo no es tan cómodo como esta cama, ¿sabes?- Ángelus señalo picaramente a la cama que compartiera con Dru, quien los miraba con un no disimulado deseo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, a su vez él.

Risas, Dru y Ángelus rieron, cómplices.

-¡Vamos, William! Creo que esto te va a encantar…

Pero no podía moverse. Se había quedado petrificado en su sitio. Comprendiendo esto, Ángelus lo atrajo hacia la cama lentamente, en donde una vez que se sentó, Dru se le acercó, moviéndose felinamente, y le deposito un beso en la boca.

Aquello fue el comienzo, solamente.

De un momento a otro, Ángelus se les junto y entonces, William vio como las manos de ambos iban y venían sobre su cuerpo, despojándolo rápidamente de todas sus ropas y acariciándolo.

Luego… luego empezó todo realmente…

Dru se levantó de la cama (siempre desnuda) y caminó hasta una silla cercana. Allí, se sentó y sonriendo maliciosamente, se dedicó a observarlos a ellos.

Al principio, William estaba sorprendido, pero luego, todo cambio… Ángelus lo envolvió con sus brazos, con sus besos y caricias… y aquello fue imposible de olvidar…

-Recuerda esto, William- dijo a su oído, en mitad del frenesí, del chocar los cuerpos de uno contra el otro- Somos lo único que tenemos… Somos lo único que queda. Tú y yo… siempre… para toda la eternidad…

* * *

**ÁNGEL** (época presente)

Culpa… Ese era el sentimiento que tenia en su interior.

Recordaba aquello, esa vez… pero también era cierto que no era él cuando pasó aquello… era Ángelus.

De todas formas, no podía achacarle todo a Ángelus, ¿no? Había cosas… sentimientos, que trascendían su status o condición. Era imposible negar lo que ambos habían hecho y tenido aquella noche, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por mantenerlo en el mas absoluto secreto.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Salvo Dru, nadie más lo había sabido nunca… ni Darla ni… ni Buffy.

Y era este pensamiento, el haberle ocultado cosas como estas, lo que torturaba a Ángel.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo, casi con desgano- Dime… ¿Alguna vez tú se lo dijiste?

-Nunca- respondió Spike, entrecerrando los ojos- Nunca lo supo y nadie, excepto Dru, lo sabe. Y claro, tampoco es algo que vayas a contárselo a tus mejores amigos, ¿no?

-Spike…

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Demonios! Estoy hecho un asco- dijo meneando la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente- Si ella me viera ahora…

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Francamente hablando, no lo sé. Supongo que están encargándose del cuerpo… porque en algún lado hay que velarlo, ¿no? Ya sabes, todo eso del funeral y demás…

Ángel asintió. El funeral… ¿No era para eso que había venido? ¿A ver el funeral de Buffy? ¿A despedirse de ella?

-Siento lo que pasó- dijo Spike, luego de un rato de silencio- Tal vez, después de todo si fue el alcohol.

Sonreía. El vampiro con alma también lo hizo, pero no era una sonrisa alegre, sino triste.

-Somos lo único que queda- repitió Spike, alargando su mano hacia la de su compañero y aferrándosela- Pese lo que nos pese, nos odiemos cuanto nos odiemos… Pero cuando todos mueran… cuando el tiempo siga su marcha ciega e infinita… **somos los únicos que todavía estaremos por aquí**… sufriendo nuestras desdichas, eso si.

Era verdad.

Ángel reconoció que era verdad y al hacerlo, lloró. Se abrazó a Spike y entonces, ambos lloraron.

* * *

**ÁNGEL & SPIKE **

El día pasó volando.

Giles y el resto regresaron a la casa, donde se sorprendieron de encontrarse con los dos vampiros. Allí, les informaron que Buffy seria velada en una casa de velatorios cerca del centro de Sunnydale.

En todo momento, los dos pudieron ver que la más afectada por la perdida (a parte de ambos) era Dawn. Ellos habían perdido a un gran amor, pero la niña había perdido a su hermana.

Spike trató de consolarla. Sabia que tenia que hacerse cargo de ella, como se lo había prometido a su hermana, pero todo esfuerzo por levantar su ánimo era inútil.

A la final, la noche volvió a llegar y tanto Spike como Ángel fueron al lugar donde el cuerpo de la Cazadora reposaba, en espera de ser llevado al cementerio para su descanso final.

La casa velatoria era un antiguo edificio en el centro del pueblo. Apenas entraron, ambos vieron una gran cantidad de coronas de flores colocadas en diferentes partes y un numeroso grupo de gente reunida. Muchos (la gran mayoría) eran vecinos, conocidos de la familia de hace años, que enterados de la noticia de la muerte de la muchacha, acudieron al lugar para despedirla.

Trémulamente, los dos vampiros se encaminaron hacia el cajón de madera color caoba en el que el cuerpo de su amada descansaba. Allí se quedaron a observarla. Su piel lucia ahora tan blanca y pálida como la de ellos. Los ojos permanecían cerrados y todo su rostro mostraba una gran paz… una paz tan increíble que no parecía haber muerto fulminada por una energía extraña.

-Dios… es como si… como si…- empezó a decir Spike, pero no pudo continuar.

-…Como si durmiera- terminó la frase Ángel.

Así era. Parecía como si durmiera… como si estuviera reposando.

Ángel alargó su mano y tomó la de la Cazadora. Spike le acaricio el cabello dorado, mientras lloraba.

Sus amigos estaban allí. Willow abrazaba a Tara y ambas lloraban, sin consuelo; Xander y Anya también se encontraban sentados, en un rincón, mirando todo en silencio, con Dawn a su lado, estática y con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto y en otra parte, Giles, conversaba con algunos de los vecinos que se habían asomado a despedir a la difunta.

-Creo que decirte cuanto te amo en verdad, ahora seria inútil- dijo Spike- Pero quiero que sepas… que voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí… Cuidare de Dawn… la protegeré, a costa de mi propia vida.

Ángel permaneció en silencio, un silencio solemne y respetuoso. No era momento de intervenir con ningún comentario suyo… más bien, debería aguardar su momento de despedirse.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Cazadora… Seguiremos adelante y por ti, haremos que tu legado no sea olvidado nunca- dijo, y suspiró- Adiós, mi amor… te amo.

Spike deposito un beso en su boca y se dio la media vuelta. Se dirigía directamente hacia la salida de aquel sitio…

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó Ángel.

-Voy a dar un paseo por allí... es solo un rato… necesito estar solo.

Spike se fue y entonces, fue el turno de Ángel de despedirse de ella.

-Bueno… Yo, la verdad es que no soy bueno para esto- comenzó diciendo- Pero, la verdad es que voy a extrañarte… Yo… siento que tal vez… tal vez no debería haberme ido… tal vez si me quedaba… todo seria diferente… No lo sé…- hizo una pausa- Lo que si realmente sé, es que yo también te amo y siempre te amare. Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause. Te pido perdón por todo el dolor y las penurias… Solo quería que supieras eso…

Ángel la beso en la mejilla. Se secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dawn. Ambos cruzaron una mirada inexpresiva hasta que la niña se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó.

**ÁNGEL & SPIKE** (Un día después)

El cementerio estaba completamente en silencio aquella noche.

Dos figuras paradas delante de una gran lapida de mármol observaban la inscripción que estaba colocada en una placa de bronce en aquel pedazo de mármol: _"Buffy Anne Summers, amiga muy querida y devota hermana… Murió por causas justas. Tu familia siempre te recordara"_.

-Me parece increíble que estemos viendo esto- comentó Spike, encendiendo un cigarrillo y fumándoselo. Le ofreció uno a Ángel, pero el vampiro con alma se negó.

-Si, a mi también me parece que esto es un sueño…

El manto de silencio volvió a desplomarse entre los dos y no seria la única vez que esto pasa. Nuevamente, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, antes de reanudar la charla…

-¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en más?- quiso saber Ángel.

-Bueno… creo que… Cuidare de Dawn y veremos que cosa me depara el destino- dijo, dejando salir el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz- ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás a Los Ángeles?

-No… creo que… Necesito irme por un tiempo… Recorrer el mundo… tal vez ir hasta el Tibet… Siempre quise ver el Tibet.

-No te imagino como el Dalai Lama- comento el rubio, sonriendo irónicamente.

-Que gracioso.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy así.

Ángel asintió y se acomodó su gabardina oscura, listo para irse.

-¿Tú crees que si le hubiéramos contado sobre aquello…?- empezó diciendo Spike, pero Ángel lo interrumpió.

-No creo que lo hubiera entendido…- hizo una pausa- O tal vez si… ¿Quién sabe?

El vampiro con alma comenzó a alejarse por el cementerio. Spike suspiró y depositó un beso sobre la tumba de Buffy.

-Somos lo único que queda- dijo al frío mármol- Pero siempre te recordaremos… y te amaremos. Descansa en paz, Buffy… te lo mereces.

Spike apagó su cigarrillo y a continuación, se retiro del lugar, saliendo del cementerio lentamente y mirando al cielo repleto de estrellas…

…Mas adelante, le esperaba el futuro…

**FIN**


End file.
